Lover's through Murder
by Mrsleahcullen
Summary: She annoyed him, he infuriated her, she fell for him, He killed for her. Lemons Going on Temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so first things first I don't own Edward or Rosalie, Carlisle of Esme. Wish I did, but I don't. Next, I'm not so good with the lemons so any help ie. constructive critism would be helpful. So without furthur ado...**

"Rosalie Hale, honestly Carlisle what were you thinking. Don't you think she's going to be just a little bit noticeable, The King family is sure to have half the population looking for her?" I stood there shaking with anger as… Her… Screams radiated through the small wooden cabin. But what killed him more was her thoughts almost dream like playing the night leading up to this moment in detail.

Hands groping, clothing being torn. Royce and his friends throwing her to the street. The smell of alcohol on their breath. Rosalie trying to scream, a large sweaty palm clamping over her mouth.

Once again her blood-curdling scream broke him from her thoughts. Edward could hear Esme trying to sooth her with calming words. "Edward, you know that I couldn't just let her die in the streets. So much waste besides…" Carlisle abruptly cut off his statement and his mind.

"Wait! Carlisle" Edward growled in warning. "What were you thinking about?" Before Carlisle could answer Esme was calling for help. Rosalie had begun thrashing so hard she was barely able to stay on the bed. Carlisle knew he was going to have to go to work soon and looked to his Edward the young man that he had begun to see as a son over the past fifteen years.

"I'll go help her, you need to get to work before the cloud cover dissipates." Carlisle offered a quick nod before he rushed out the door. Leaving Edward to make his way down the hall to the room, which Esme and Rosalie inhabited at the moment. Esme was still considered a newborn and Edward feared that having two newborns in the house at the same time could be disastrous. Although he had to give her credit she had yet to slip up, she hadn't killed any people, and the thought repulsed her.

"Go hunt Esme, I'll stay with Ms. Hale." Please Edward just keep her calm talking to her seems to help, I know how terrified she must be. Esme smiled as her thoughts hit Edward. He didn't want to stay and talk to her. He wanted go back to how things had been almost three days ago. He was also worried that she would wake up when everyone was out of the house, even though Carlisle had promised to be home early today. After Esme left Edward walked over to the chair by the bed, he no longer need to sit but he sat anyway it was easier to act human in public if you acted the same way while at home.

"Listen Ms. Hale I know you don't really understand what's happening to you and I'm sure you feel that we are just trying to torture you but I promise it only gets worse from here on out." He began explaining all of the things that Carlisle had "Left-Out" about being a vampire. Of course there were benefits never sleeping meant that you had endless time to get complete school or housework and also the speed and extra hearing and seeing capabilities were nice as well. Edward could help but wonder if Ms. Hale would have a gift like him. "Well there negative far out way the positive but… don't blame Carlisle he doesn't try to damn us. He wants to save us." He began to explain the bloodlust and that she could never have a normal life again.

Sighing he walked over to his piano across the room caressing the fine dark wood with his fingers, hoping that this one would not be destroyed. His first piano had been bought when he had pasted his fifth year and was well past his newborn years. It was destroyed upon the waking of Esme; she had launched the bed across the room into the piano viewing both Edward and Carlisle as a threat. As the memory ran through his head it caused a small smirk to play on his lips. Sitting at the bench he started to play one of his favorites, the song his mother had taught him as a child and he had relearned after his change, Moonlight Sonata. As he played, which he had originally started to drown out Rosalie's screams, he noticed that her screaming had turned into little more then grunts and moans. He knew she still had several hours by the sound of her still pounding heart. He also knew by the sound of her mind that she was going to be a handful when she woke up and hoped Carlisle would be home soon.

Edward heard the sudden sputter of her heart as it began to slow. Waiting with baited breath Edward watch her. Her fingers twitched and with a final scream she shot out of the bed and across the room. "Stop," Edward shouted in hopes that she would listen before tearing the entire cabin to the ground. Rosalie froze with the surprise of his velvet voice. Slowly she turned towards the voice she had heard previously. Looking upon his face she was struck by the beauty of his features. From his strong square jaw line, up to his bronze hair in calculated disarray. Rosalie was stunned by the snort and smirk that came from him. She remembered him from the earlier, the pain, the burning through her veins. What was his name? Edwin, Edmund… Edward that was it Edward. Now he was full on smiling at her.

"What?" Rosalie had never felt self-concusses about her self. She had always been beautiful but the way this man stared she felt naked even though she was wear clothes that she didn't recognize. "Were did I get these and how did they get on me?"

"Relax, I didn't change you or anything. Esme thought that these would be better then the… other clothes that you had on when Carlisle brought you in. The smell of blood was quite strong." She seemed quite calm for a newborn, but he knew that would only last a few more moments before the thirst over took her and she tried to slaughter the towns' folk. She still looked perplexed as he watched her move across the room.

In that instant as Edward's luck would have it Carlisle walked through the door. "Oh, I see she's awake. How are things going?" Edward knew he was only speaking for Rosalie's benefit the longer he could put off telling her that he could read her mind the easier. He knew he needed to clue her in soon as to not have a repeat of what happen when he and Carlisle had visited the Denali coven. Edward only smiled at Carlisle to let him know that all way going well.

"She's only woken a few moments ago. I was just telling her that Esme had been the one to change her." He was a little worried how she would handle being in such close proximity with two strange men after the tragedy that resulted in her change. Edward backs off somewhat while staying within reach if she were to try to lung and Carlisle. He picked up his worn copy of McBeth and began reading while Carlisle explained what had happened and what would happen now. Then came the question that Edward had fear. He had heard her mind while she was human and knew what she wanted more than anything.

"But I can still have children, can't I?" The pained expression on her face told that she already knew the answer.

"No, I'm sorry Rosalie but that is not an option for our kind." With that the conversation was over. Carlisle took her to hunt when Esme walked in a few moments later.

A few weeks later and Rosalie had been settling in nicely. She had been having fewer and fewer 'tantrums' as Edward had called them. She still had several of her so called moments when she would think of what Royce and his friends had done to her. She never would stay in a room alone with Edward or Carlisle for more then an hour. Edward had notice once as he reached for a book over her shoulder on the shelf above her how she shut down. Not just her body but her mind as well, it was as if she turned her self off.

"Edward?" Rosalie spoke quietly causing Edward to look up from his book while sitting in the recliner. She had become very talented at clearing her mind from him and it pissed him off.

"Yes, Rose?"

"How do you feel about revenge, justice? You know as well as I do that those men will never be suspected for what happened to me. Hell no one even knows what happened to me do they?" Edward was floored. She had never thought about seeking out revenge on them. At least not while he was around her which was most of the time. He didn't know what to tell her. That he had been sneaking off during odd hours of the day and night trying to get a clue as to the men's routines. He had been tracking Royce, Barrington, John, Bradley, and Taylor for weeks. Following the men down alley's and through bars. The only thing stopping him from killing them was Rosalie, he had no clue how she would handle it. Esme still didn't know about her "ex-husband" Charles. Edward had taken care of him just a few weeks after Esme's accident. She had assumed he had been drunk and drove his car off the road. The gas tank explosion was a nice touch; it hid the fact that Edward had broken every bone in the man's body.

"Rosalie, I don't think that is a conversation for right now. Carlisle and Esme will be home soon and I know for a fact that they wouldn't approve of any kind of revenge or justice. However, entitled you are for it." He saw the sudden spark of excitement in her burnt orange eyes. The red was gone for the most part but it was still somewhat visible. He knew that she thought he was going to just let her go into town and kill the men that killed her. What she didn't know was that, was nowhere near the case for Edward. He had a plan already in his mind. He was also thanking God that he was the only one with mind reading capabilities. He could never handle the disappointment of Carlisle and Esme, who have both become like parents to him. "Later, tonight I want you to tell Carlisle that you feeling thirsty just as I get up to leave. They know I prefer to hunt at night and that way you and I can talk a little more… privately."

He knew she still didn't entirely trust him but perhaps this could be a bounding activity for them. It was almost enough to make him laugh, bonding over the murder of five men. Though these men could hardly be considered human after what they did to Rosalie. As Carlisle walk through the door Edward made his face passive knowing that after his fifteen years with him Carlisle would never think twice about it.

As Edward was just about to head out the door for a quick night hunt of deer and possibly a small carnivore. He heard Rosalie stand up from the chair she had been reading in an excuse herself, stating that she was feeling a bit thirsty and was going to try a quick hunt in the cool night air. Esme knew how much she loved the night; it hid the strangeness of her skin and made her feel almost normal. "Would you like some company dear?" Esme asked softly. Rosalie simply shook her head stating that she thought Edward had just left and would try to see if she could track him. It was a good excuse he had to admit. Practicing hunting skills and "acting" all at one time. 'Good girl' Edward thought to himself.

As Rosalie turned the corner she wasn't expecting Edward to still be so close she couldn't find the traction she need to stop in the snow covered winter ground. As she slid Edward reached out catch her around her waist, both of them tumbling to the ground with Edward on his back, Rosalie on top of him. Their lips just mere millimeters apart. Edward slowly ran his hand up her back to between her shoulder blades covered by her golden hair cascading in waves down her back. Edward couldn't help but think of the irony, gold and bronze, not to mention they were both cold like the metals they represented.

"Um so should we try to find somewhere to hunt?" Soon they were running again towards and old run down shack that Edward had recently found. He had already begun making his plans for four of the men. He knew he was saving Royce for last he just didn't know how he was going to take care of the situation. As they reached the cabin Edward grabbed her arm roughly effectively jerking her to a stop. "I will help you end these men, I will end these men myself if you ask me to, but you must listen to everything I tell you. One more thing." His gaze penetrating her to her very core. "Do. Not. Spill. One. Drop. Of blood. You are still a newborn and will not be able to resist draining the men. Trust me when I tell you that you will want no part of those, monsters, in you."

All Rosalie could do was stare at the men before her. How could he tell her that he would stand with her one hundred percent and never bat an eye? They didn't exactly get along most of the time, having moments of fighting that would resonate the sounds of crashing bodies through the woods surrounding the house. But in that moment she knew he meant everything he told her. She also knew by this that he would do anything in his power to help her.

Edward spent the better part of the night explaining in detail all that he had learned about the routines of the five men in question. His idea was to start with Barrington on his way home from a bar he frequented. Edward had been following the man the past few nights and heard him thinking of a waitress that worked there. He wanted to lure her into the alley; he wanted to hear her scream like Rosalie had.

"WHAT? Why haven't you killed him yet? What if he had hurt her? He could have killed her!" By this point she was screaming, Edward lunged across the table in the middle of the room and clasped his hand over her mouth. Rosalie froze instantly what are you doing?

"If you don't calm the hell down everyone in Rochester is going to hear you. Do you really want Carlisle and Esme coming here?" With his hand still covering her mouth she shook her head minutely. Edward slowly moved his hand from her mouth as she turned to face him. He had told her that the next night they would find Barrington. He wasn't too worried about taking her into town. She had been doing quite nice with her control and he would be there able to hear her if she started to lose it.

The walk home was a quite one for both. Rosalie humming softly to herself while Edward walked silently next to her. As they turned the corner up the drive Rosalie stopped walking and turned to face Edward. Rising on her toes she placed a chaste kiss on Edwards jaw. Turning on her heels she continued up the walkway and into the house. Edward stood frozen in place watching the space that had previously occupied Rosalie. He brought his hand to the place she had kissed and rested it there a moment. He had been kissed before when he was human and of course Esme had given him motherly kisses on his cheek of forehead but this was something entirely knew. He had always seen Rosalie as a sister, someone who annoyed him to no end, but; could he be wrong. Could there be something more between them, or was she only glad to finally be rid of the men who killed her?

"Carlisle she has been doing very well, I think she should be allowed to accompany me to the theater. There is lovely new picture showing and I think she would enjoy it. She has been in this house for three months." Edward was still trying to convince Carlisle that he thought she was ready to be among a few people. It was late and a weeknight. He knew that most places would be empty this late in the evening. Carlisle knew this as well, he just didn't understand why Edward was all of the sudden a risk taker. Then Carlisle had a though 'did Edward want to take Rosalie on a date?' Edward simply smiled shyly.

"Ok. Just try to be inconspicuous and don't let her slip-up… Is that why she went hunting again this morning with Esme?" Once again Edward found it easier to smile instead of lie to the men he saw as a father.

As Rosalie walked into the living room from her bedroom Edward felt his jaw drop. She was stunning in a black knee length dress with a button down back and simple pearl necklace and earrings, with a pair of black net stockings, and a nice paten leather heel. Edward momentarily allowed his mind to wonder as to if her stocking were held up with a garter, or perhaps what the material of her dress would feel like against his skin.

"Are we ready to leave?" Rosalie pulled Edward from his musings with a smirk on her painted red lips.

Edward linked her arm through his in a show of gentlemanly fashion.

As they walked up the cobblestone path to the front of the bar Edward grasped her arm almost to the point of pain. She turned her head to look into his eyes. "Rose, if anything goes wrong in here I will have to kill every human in there. I don't want to do that, so if you start to feel any lose of control you must tell me immediately." Rosalie looked up in shook; no one had called her Rose except her parents.

Walking through the doors of the old musty, smoke filled bar, Edward walked to a small table in the corner of the room. Ordering a brandy lemon twist for Rosalie and Irish whiskey for himself. Turning towards Rosalie he noticed a look of disgust on her face. "We aren't going to drink it, but it will look suspicious if we don't have a few drinks. Just follow my lead." He smiled a half crooked smile in her direction. After lifting the drink to his lips he allowed the glass to tip on its way back to the table spilling a small amount into his waiting hand and dropping the liquid into the plant. After a few drinks Edward nodded towards the door as Barrington Scott walked into the room. Edward reached out and grasped Rosalie's forearm to keep her from springing across the room.

Once again Edward was assaulted by visions of Rosalie's rape.

Arms holding her down, two large hands forcing her mouth open, Her dress being pulled up to her waist. Sobbing, Screaming, Punching.

"Don't worry he won't stay long and then we'll follow him" He reassured her that he was going to make it right.

After two hours and several drinks later Barrington stood to leave. He paid his tab and grabbed his coat. Walking down the alley behind the bar he felt that something was following him. He whipped around to look but seeing nothing he continued on his way.

Edward lurked in the shadows, the ultimate predator, tracking his prey waiting to leap. Rosalie had agreed to let him take the lead this time. She wasn't exactly sure that she would be able to keep from draining the man.

As Edward stepped up behind Barrington he ghosted a whisper across the back of Barrington's neck. "For your sins you have been weighed, you have been tried, and you have been found wanting. For the rape and murder of Ms. Rosalie Hale you will suffer in death." Before Barrington was given the chance to scream, Edward snapped his neck. Barrington died instantly that night. However, Edward knew the rest of the men would not die so easily.

Rosalie was beyond thrilled that one of her killers was dead. After Edward disposed of the body they began their walk back to the cabin. "Edward, I'd like to go down to the ravine would you mind accompanying me. I'd just like some time to think but I don't want to go alone." Edward was unsure why he suddenly felt nervous but he nodded and followed her. As they reached the small creek Rosalie sat on a large slat rock jutting across the ravine and ending over the water below. Edward slowly walked up to the rock and sat next to her.

They had only been sitting for a few moments and Edward couldn't help but be a little aggravated at the fact that Rosalie had closed her mind to him. She had gotten quit good at blocking her thoughts from him almost the moment she learned he could read her mind.

"Why are you blocking me, you know I don't like it, I want to hear your beautiful mind."

"I'm just trying to decide about something and I'm not ready for you to hear me yet."

After a few silent moments had past Edward was starting to stand to leave, still unsure as to why Rosalie had wanted him here.

Rosalie stood with Edward grasping his hand and pulling him to her. Crashing her lips to his she began slowly kissing him. Hearing him moan, she moved her lips to neck placing open mouth kisses down his neck to his collarbone. This kiss soon turned erratic as Edward found his hands tangled in her golden waves. Then just as soon as Rosalie had begun the kiss Edward ended in.

"I can't, I'm sorry, I just I don't think you want this. Just because Carlisle and Esme want us to be together doesn't mean we have to." Edward felt she was only trying to appease Esme with her wanting to see them together. Edward had been alone for so long and she was worried about him.

"I know you think I'm just trying to make them happy but, I want this, I want to forget what happened…" Edward cut her off abruptly telling her that nothing would ever make her truly forget that night. After a few moments of silents between them Rosalie turned her face to meet his eyes. "Don't you… want me?"

Edward saw the hurt etched across her beautiful face. "Of course I want you, yours is the face that would launch a thousand ships, and you are beautiful in both body and mind." With that comment he watched her eyes spark with life as she lunged at him pushing him to the ground. Edward was trying to undo the tiny black pearl buttons lining the back of her dress when he heard her mind shouting at him just rip the damn dress. His hand stilled as he studied her face, "Do you really want this?" Her mind shouting at him yes before he had finished the question.

Finally reaching down to rip the dress from her body, he leaned down to trace the top of her soft white cotton bra with his tongue. He felt her hand pushing at the button on his trousers and reached between them to help her. After being freed of his pants he slowly pulled her panties from her creamy pale skin. "So soft" he whispered as he kissed up her thigh. Upon reaching her apex her felt her still beneath him. "Relax, I just want to try something I've been hearing about." He looked into her amber eyes tapping his temple. Leaning back toward his destination he placed a chaste kiss to her stomach and started to spread her legs. She tensed once more but willed herself to relax, allowing him to place a second chaste kiss to her warm center. Dragging his tongue up her slick folds he couldn't help the moan seeping from him. "So wet, are you this wet for me?" All Rosalie could do was release a throaty moan in reply. Crawling up her body he began once again kissing her neck down to her collarbone. Taking one of her still pink nipples into his mouth his slip his hand between their bodies stroking her clit while placing his middle finger into her warm pussy. Allowing her to relax before adding a second finger. Once her breathing had once again slowed he withdrew his fingers from her body placing them instead in his mouth. "You taste of honey and wheat" Edward crashed his lips to hers to stifle her scream as he thrust into her. Though she was not a virgin before her change the venom had healed her hymen causing her pain once more as she was penetrated. "I'm sorry, it will be over soon." Edward spoke softly as Rosalie whimpered under him. He had sheathed himself quickly hoping it was cause less pain. He wished he had been right. Waiting several moments he felt her relax her walls around him. When she began moving her hips against him he responded to her thrusting in and out slowly at first but building speed as she became more comfortable.

Rosalie could tell they were both close, she could feel a tightening in her stomach, while his cock began to pulse inside of her. With a final roar she felt him pulse as his release trigged her own. "That should have been my first time." She whispered in a desperate tone. Sitting up she grasped his out stretched hand.

"Come on, we need to be heading home before Carlisle and Esme get suspicions. We also need to find your clothes." Edward laughed pulling her towards him and kissing her softly before taking her hand and leading her back up the trail towards the cabin. One down four to go, was the last thought from her he heard.

**AN: Well good, bad, ugly. haha. I really hope you enjoyed chapter one and I will get to work on the second tomorrow morning. Please review let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews so far. I love getting them, they let me know if I'm doing a good job. Once again, I don't own any of the characters from Twilight. If I did I would not be sitting here using my old POS laptop. I would be living in up with a brand new computer (Dream Big). So without future ado…

The trip back to the cabin was a silent one, Rosalie focusing on the ground beneath her bare feet. Only slightly less worried about the fact she was walking home wearing nothing but Edward's black overcoat. "Don't worry, when we walk in we'll tell Carlisle that I thought you were going to have a newborn moment when a waitress dropped a glass and cut her finger picking it up…" he stopped abruptly at glare gracing Rosalie face.

"I had a… Newborn Moment…" her voice raising as she continued. "Why does it have to be me who slipped? You know they won't let me back into town and… why are you laughing at me." She stopped her rant noticing the smirk across his pale pink lips.

"I'm laughing at you because you never listen, I said I thought you were going to have a… newborn moment, making it my mistake for grabbing your arm and dragging you outside. I overreacted causing your dress to be torn down the middle. Are. We. Ok. With. That?" he asked slowly enunciating the words to prove his point.

"Oh… ok. I guess that's ok. I just wanted them to be proud of me for my first outing."

"Carlisle would never say a word even if you had killed someone so relax. It seems that's the word for the evening, Relax." He looked to his right to see a slight smile play at the corner of her mouth and leaning down he placed a soft kiss to the right side of her crooked grin.

After explaining the "mishap" to Carlisle and Esme, they both went their separate ways, Edward to his piano, Rosalie to the couch to read. Picking up her copy of _Paradise Lost_ and beginning to read silently as she listen to Edward playing. After an hour of reading she noticed that Edward had stopped playing and was watching her closely.

"What?"

"I enjoy that story, an epic in its own rights don't you agree?"

"How do you… know what I'm reading?" Edward simply tapped his temple and smiled.

"Mind reader remember. It's nice to hear the story through your mind its like having my own personal narrator for the story." He crossed the room to stand behind her gently placing his palm on her shoulder.

Rosalie jerked from under his grasp looking around to see if Carlisle or Esme had seen the exchange. "Relax… their both miles from here I can't even hear them anymore." A slight smirk crossing his stone features.

Rosalie's body stiffened when Edward sat next to her gently brushing the stray hairs behind her ears. "We still have a few other manners to attend to if you still intended on continuing with our little plan."

Sighing Rosalie crossed her arms over her knees that were now pulled up to her chest. "Of course I want to continue it's just this lying to Carlisle and Esme, It feels wrong."

"Well of course it's wrong, that's why they call it lying, a sin, you know… bad." His finger trailing delicately down her shoulder. He could feel her slight shiver, though she tried to suppress it.

"Are you getting chilled?" He laughed, already knowing the answer.

"Y-yes, I think I may have caught a chill last night." She knew, that he knew, she was lying.

"I think your lying, I can smell what I do to you, I can hear your mind reeling from the thoughts of last night." For once Rosalie had no smart allack answer the only response she could muster was a soft moan as his finger continued its mistration up and down her spine.

Suddenly his movements came to an abrupt halt his head lifting slightly, cocking to side as though listening to something. The breeze through the window carrying a sudden sweet sent of cinnamon saturating the small room.

"He's going to make this far to easy." Before giving her a chance to respond Edward was out the front door running towards the small clearing just the other side of the woods.

Bradley stood next to the dead animal he had shot just moments before. His family was know for their hunting skills. With trophies hanging on the wall from every corner of the world. Antelope to zebra they had taken nearly every animal. The deer however, wasn't a trophy it was mearly a meal for his family. They had lost most of their money, sending Bradley to poach the animal so they could eat.

"Bradley, Bradley, Bradley don't you know that poaching is illegal." He heard the bell like voice ringing through the forest. He knew the voice yet couldn't immediately place its owner. Until, he remembered the screams from some months before.

"Y..y…your sup...pose to be…"

"Dead?" Rosalie smiled at the stuttering man before her. "Yes, your quite right Bradley, I am dead. No longer living, yet unable to rest."

"Why are you here?" He stumble to try to get away yet knew he was going to die tonight.

"You are quite right, Bradley is it?" Edward's voice seemed to resonate from every direction in the bleak night woods. The deep chuckle bouncing off the stone and trees.

"tonight, you are going to die" As Bradley turned he was suddenly face to face with the male vampire.

"What are you?" Bradley asked in awe of the features of the creatures in front of him.

Edward looked deep into the young mans eye's replying, "I am you judge and jury, She is your executioner."

As Bradley turned he felt a white hot pain shoot through he chest as he was forced back against a stone.

"Remember Rosie, no blood." Edward ticked his tongue at the golden haired goddess currently breaking the ribs of the man in front of him by flicking her finger against his skin. Edward could feel his trousers tighten at the sight of licking her red lips resisting the primal urge to sink her teeth and allow the blood to flow past her lips and down her throat.

"Don't worry I remember, I remember everything, all part of being a vampire right." With last scream from Bradley, Rosalie snapped spine paralyzing the man first, then breaking his neck, and killing him.

Walking back towards her partner in crime she brushed her slim fingers against growing length. _Well I guess someone liked what they saw._ Edward stood powerless to move away from her.

"What's wrong Edward, you the one usually making advances?" _Don't tell me you don't want me, I know you need me right now. It's a primal instict, it goes right along with killing._

Rosalie reach her hand towards his zipper only to find her movements stilled by Edward's hand.

"I can't keep acting like this. I can't be cold to you at home when I want you so much." He turned his back towards her and began to walk back towards home he had come to despise in recent time. _How do you know I don't want you too. I'm falling…_ her thoughts gave way to pictures of Rosalie and Edward old and gray with a home of their own and grandchildren at their feet.

"It can never happen, Rosie, we will never grow old nor will we ever have children, which makes the possibility of grandchildren an impossibility."

_I don't think that I need children and grandchildren as much as I always thought. I think I could be happy in this life. If I have…_

Rosalie never had time to finish her thought as the distinct sound of human shoes treading through wet leaves and mud.

"Run!"

Edward had yelled but Rosalie suddenly found herself frozen, unable to move away from the body of Bradley.

"Rosalie! Hurry!" Edward reached for her hand, pulling her along with him. Finally, stopping to scoop her up bridal style.

Edward carried Rosalie back to the cabin, never stopping to listen to the minds of the men behind them.

"What's wrong with you! Snap the hell out of it!" He roared tossing her onto the living room couch.

"W…What?" She turned to face the man who had carried her and thrown her onto the couch. She gazed into his now oynx black eyes. Unable to read the though behind his gaze as he could hers.

"Lust, Desire, Want, Need, and absolute udder confusion, just to name a few current thoughts." Edward's voice was husky, heavy with the desire he had felt watching her kill the man that had killed her. Walking towards her, he gently lifted her chin to press their lips together.

Edward was so lost in the moment with Rosalie he never heard Carlise's angry approach until he had flung the door open ripping it from its hinges. Carlilse roar could be heard for miles as he approach Edward, causing the younger male to shrink back, couching in front of Rose and hissing in return.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Why is Bradley Stewart dead in the woods!"

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read chapter 2 I know it was a short one and I apologize for the delay. I just got married so I've been planning and trying to get into a groove. I hope everyone that reads this will review. Lots of Love!


End file.
